Sentimental PIGgy Romance
by Heaven Or Hell
Summary: That day, the weather was nice; I was napping in the grass under a cherry blossom just outside the school building. AU, NOT a songfic, NaruGaa.


**LM.C – Sentimental Piggy Romance**

**A little something I wrote in just a few minutes. It's not a literary masterpiece and I realize this. It is based on the song by Lm.c. If you haven't heard it, look it up, it's one of my favorite and very adorable. **

I stood, shoulders and back flaccid, staring at myself in that mirror that hung in my bedroom. Years of putting away bowl after bowl of ramen has left me standing here, staring at that round o' belly of mine. If only I had listened to everyone when they said, "Stop eating so much ramen, you're going to make yourself fat!" And here I am, staring at myself in regret. Normally I wouldn't care if I had a little extra skin, but something had caught my notice.

That day, the weather was nice; I was napping in the grass under a cherry blossom just outside the school building –skipping wasn't an unusual thing for me- That's when I saw him from behind. All I could do was look from a distance, as he walked with that air of indifference, shaking fallen cherry blossoms out of his gorgeous red hair.

Even now, this heart of mine is about to burst.

I clutched my love handles; why oh why did I have to fall, why did we have to meet? Everyone keeps telling me, "You shouldn't, it's not right."

"He's a dangerous one," said Sakura, concerned only for my safety

"You're much too different," said Ino, clearly never hearing that opposites attract.

"Just forget it," Said Sasuke, not really caring either way.

"It says here, 'Love sees no age, race, or gender'," Said Sai, being the only supporting one.

"He will eat you!" Said Kiba… "What?"

"He's like a loin; looking so cool and proud with that red mane of his. You almost want to reach out and touch it, but the moment you get too close -CHOP- he will eat you up." But when was I the one to listen?

Being the fat boy I am, I'm sure a lion would just love to eat me, but if that lion was Gaara, I don't mind if I get eaten.

0o0o0o0

"There he goes, walking along, strutting that godly self." I sighed resting my round cheek on my knuckle, ogling the red head walking under the cherry blossoms, just like when I had first laid my blue eyes on him.

"He's far from godly," said Sakura.

"He has many flaws," said Ino.

"It says here, "When one is infatuated they can completely look over, or miss the other person's flaws"," said Sai.

"I can see his flaws!" I shrieked, slapping the booklet out of the pale boys hand. Sai ducked under the table to retrieve his book as I went back to staring at the red head. "His flaws only make me love him more. They remind me of…"

"Of what?" Sakura probed, after a long moment of silence. Gaara was long gone out of my sight.

"Myself."

0o0o0o0

"If only I wasn't so chubby, maybe then I could approach him."

"You are not 'chubby', Naruto," Sai started pulling out his little book. "You are simply 'pudgy' which is 'one who is slightly fat, but still has a healthy physique'."

"Great, so I'm fat but healthy," I remarked in something that sounded like sarcasm. Sai didn't catch that as his oh so pale face beamed, "Precisely."

Then came a sigh.

"Why don't you just confess already so he can regret you and get it over with?" -Sasuke.

"or so he can eat you," added Kiba.

"That is a splendid idea Sasuke-san! Nothing can beat rejoicing in the spring time of youth with a love confession!" Rock Lee bellowed out, throwing his fist into the air. He turned to me and extended his hand. "Come Naruto-kun, and I shall join you in your rejoicing with a love confession of my own!" He then turned to Sakura and got down on one knee. "Sakura-chan!" Everyone remained static as Lee was flung across the room.

"I've heard it already!" Sakura yelled fist extended where she had just punched Rock Lee. It was amazing how motionless the teacher remained sitting in his desk as his students got away with just about everything less than murder.

0o0o0o0

"I'm going to do it!" I all but yelled as I slammed open the front doors to the school, my group of friends trailing behind me.

"Don't do it, Naruto!" Came Sakura.

"You'll regret it!" –Ino

"It's about damn time!" –Sasuke.

"Rejoice, Naruto-kun!" –Lee

"It says here 'Of the best ways to confess love, to write a love letter is the most popular'." –Sai

"If he eats you, I'm not going to feel bad!"-Kiba.

I marched up to courtyard, where I had just seen Gaara walking through the window and spotted him a few yards away. I studying my feet, drank in enough air my chest was puffed out, then Lunged forward, letting all the air out at once as I screamed at the top of my lungs. "GAAARA!" I could almost see my voice travel up the walkway toward Gaara, gusting passed the cherry blossoms, carrying loose petals with it, until it reached Gaara. Who stopped at hearing his name, and slowly- agonizingly so- turned his head to look over his shoulder. Even though he was so far away, I could feel his eyes boring into me.

-My heart stops.

He turned and is now walking toward me…. …but no! No! No! I actually can't do this. I turned and bolted, leaving my friends behind flabbergasted.

**If I can get enough support, I MIGHT just write a sequel. **


End file.
